


Experience

by pr0blematic



Series: Tommy Angst [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Arguing, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, not quite insane, unhinged wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic
Summary: Philza finally joins the SMP. It's less happy than Tommy thought.Set before "It was never meant to be." but after the first exile. Wilbur is alive, not quite insane and Tommy hasn't realised how bad everything is.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tommy Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Experience

Philza had arrived ten minutes ago.

At first, Tommy had been ecstatic when he saw the message.

Mining in the ravine was boring, but they were low on materials. They really needed diamonds, but iron was all that they could find, and even that was running thin. Tommy had taken to spending his free time strip mining, often finding vines of iron that would get six or seven ores.

Tommy didn’t check his communicator when he got a new alert. Since he had stacks of iron blocks, but hadn’t yet smelted them into iron ore, he was stuck using a stone pick-axe. He was nearly done with the area he was on, and he hadn’t wanted to stop to check the message that likely was about Dream killing something.

With sweat rolling down his forehead and a decent amount of iron blocks in his hand, Tommy trudged back down the narrow hall he created back to the main area of Pogtopia. It was dark because they couldn’t afford to set torches every few blocks.

There were lanterns in the main area of Pogtopia, and torches in each permanent room; meaning Tommy’s room, Wilbur’s room, Wilbur’s office, and the farming room.

Tommy put the iron blocks in the furnace and put some coal in to get it heated up. He grimaced when he double-counted how much coal was left and realised he’d have to keep an eye out for that too.

Before all the iron was smelted, he pulled out enough to make himself a new iron pick-axe.

As he finished crafting, he remembered the notification and checked it with a heavy sigh and a grimace already on his face.

It wasn’t from Dream.

**_[Philza arrived.]_ **

Tommy squawked and nearly fell over when he read the alert. He re-read it five times and turned his communicator off and on to make sure it wasn’t a fluke.

He ran to find Wilbur, only to see his older brother with his hands clasped together, covering his mouth. He was staring at his communicator lying on his desk, the screen already dark from the lack of activity.

Tommy faltered but forced himself to walk further into Wil’s office. “Did you see? Did you see!?”

“About Phil?” Wilbur asked, his voice much more hollow than Tommy last heard him.

Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed but he tried to keep the grin on his face, “Yeah…aren’t you, y’know, happy? That dad’s back?”

Wilbur leaned back and moved his hands to rest them on the arms of his chair. He stuck his chin out and turned to look at Tommy with pursed lips, “Why is he back?”

Tommy opened his mouth, but Wilbur cut him off, “Did you ask him to come?”

“I—” Tommy paused. He had asked Philza to visit, but that had been almost a year ago.

Wilbur scoffed and looked to the side, “Do you think _Techno_ asked him to come?”

_No_ , Tommy thought with a slight bitterness. Although he didn’t think Techno had asked their dad to come, Tommy knew if the Piglin had, Philza would.

“So, why is he here? Why now? Now that we’re planning a revolution.” Wilbur moved his hand to place it on his chin with his finger on his cheek. “Hm, Toms?”

“I don’t.” He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t exactly sure what _Wilbur_ was saying. “So…Dream called him?”

Wilbur growled and leaned forward in a swift motion, slamming his fist on the desk and making Tommy flinch. “Why is he here, Tommy!?”

“I don’t know—I don’t know!” Tommy tried not to raise his voice because Wilbur didn’t like when he raised his voice, but he tried to make Wilbur believe him.

The two got a direct message alert simultaneously. Tommy chanced a peek at his communicator while Wilbur looked down to read his own.

Wilbur scoffed and Tommy tore his gaze away from his screen to make sure Wilbur wasn’t mad at him.

Wilbur picked up his comm with a sneer, _“We need to talk.”_ He scoffed, then looked to Tommy. “You got the same one?”

Tommy looked at his screen to double-check before nodding. “Yeah. What…What do we do?”

Wilbur’s communicator buzzed in his hand, and Tommy checked his own, but saw no new messages. Wilbur’s scowl darkened and Tommy wondered if it was dad again.

Wilbur looked up, but not at Tommy, “We meet him. Get your things ready in case we need to fight. Or run.”

Wilbur stood up and grabbed his own bag, shoving papers inside and quills. He paused and turned towards Tommy, “Now!”

Tommy flinched and ran to his room. He wasn’t sure why they would need to fight Philza. He was their _dad_ ; sure, he’d favour Techno, but he was still their dad. Tommy didn’t pack clothes. He didn’t pack armour.

He packed food and he packed his pick-axe.

“Tommy, hurry up!” Wilbur yelled from down the ravine.

“Coming,” Tommy called back, chancing a look at the chest in his room. He looked towards his door, that was really just a hole in the ravine, then hurried over towards the wooden crate. Since it wasn’t an ender chest, he’d really taken a gamble at hiding emeralds inside.

There were fourteen, and he put them all in his pack.

“Tommy! Let’s go!”

Tommy glanced up at his door as he closed his pack and slung it over his shoulder, “Sorry! I’m coming!”

Of course, if he had known what was going to happen, he probably wouldn’t have gone.


End file.
